Luis did 34 push-ups around noon. William did 16 push-ups in the morning. How many more push-ups did Luis do than William?
Explanation: Find the difference between Luis's push-ups and William's push-ups. The difference is $34 - 16$ push-ups. $34 - 16 = 18$.